The Purity Project
by flamingpluffy
Summary: Haruhi was saved by someone when she was almost hit by a car. Two weeks later, a new student arrived who needs to learn how to be himself, and the host club is there to help him. The mystery of Junsui Alexander, and the purity project will be uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

Fan-Fiction-I don't Ouran High School Host Club-

Rating: M

Please Review, Nyaa!

Title: The Purity Project

Chapter 1: Eyes Are the Window to the Soul

Today was like any other, people were happy as they walked the streets of Tokyo. The stores were as busy as ever, and even the occasional stand was stand was packed. There was red everywhere; well, today was Valentine's Day after all. Husbands, boyfriends, and there were even people who were confessing their love to that special someone by giving chocolates. All of this came to a screaming halt when there was a screech of tires.

A group of teens had shouted, "Haruhi!" as they through the chaos, and smoky street to the girl that was found unconscious. All of the teens were males as they had the Ouran Academy's uniform. They were in panic all but one who was on his phone calling someone giving orders, and barely able to stay calm.

"Is she okay?!" two boys demanded.

The one that was on the phone told them, "Don't move her. I'm calling for my family's doctor and ambulance to get down here."

"Thank you, Kyoya." Said the teen that said next to Haruhi.

Closing his cell, Kyoya said, "The ambulance will be here in five minutes. Tamaki, she will be alright."

The tallest teen said lowly, "It's strange."

The smallest teen asked, "What do you mean, Takashi?"

"If Haruhi was hit by that car then wouldn't she be more hurt than this, and look on the car there is blood but Haruhi isn't bleeding anywhere that we can see." Explained Takashi

Others taking with they said as they looked at the car that had stopped when the driver crashed into the light pole. There was some blood on the ground where there were pieces a light laid. The driver was probably rendered unconscious during the crash as people were trying to help him out, and calling for help.

"If that blood isn't Haruhi's then whom does it belong to?" asked Tamaki.

No one knew the answer to that expect for Haruhi who was unconscious to tell who her savior was. A siren caught everyone's attention to see five ambulances approaching them as an unseen figure had escaped the scene unnoticed.

Two Weeks Later

Normal Pov

"For the last time, Tamaki-Sempai, I'm fine!" Haruhi shouted as she was walking to their club.

Tamaki who thought otherwise, "Are you sure you're recovered? I could pack your bag for you."

She sighed as her sped her pace to the Host Club as Tamaki followed though he failed to notice the boy walking in the same way as him, also not paying attention. Tamaki crashed into the other boy knocking him to the ground hard.

Tamaki quickly got up, apologizing, "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

The others response was to get up then to proceed to shove Tamaki down to the ground. There were murmurs in shock that he actually just did that to Tamaki but suddenly a pot hit him on the head.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Haruhi.

Blood went down the boy's forehead; he just dusted the bit of the plant, dirt, and pieces of the pottery out of his hair before going back to what he was doing.

"Yeah, wait we need to get that looked at." Tamaki yelled as he and Haruhi had finally caught up him.

"I'll be late for my club." The boy informed them.

Tamaki seeing that they were passing up the Host Club grabbed his arm pulling, "Why don't you drop by my club, Haruhi can patch you up, and I can apologize for running you over earlier with Tea, and Cake?"

"No, I have somewhere to be." He said as he jerked his arm away from Tamaki.

When the boy had walked by the club, the door opened and he was pulled into the room forcedly. The twin club members had dragged him to a table where Kyoya approached him. He smiled at the student before he had tried to examine the wound.

"Don't you dare touch me." Threatened the boy while he flinched at his own actions.

Kyoya had only sat across from the student as he asked, "Do you have any broken ribs?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied,

Kyoya nodded as he pulled out his small note book from his jacket pocket, "I don't have much information on you though your name is Junsui Alexander. You scored the highest grades on the entrance examines here ever. You are able to speak three different languages, and like our King Tamaki is halved blood: Greek, and Japanese though were raised in Russia, interesting."

"Why don't take your little book, and shove it where the sun doesn't shine?" Junsui suggested bitterly.

The twins had skipped over to the scene as they had heard what was going so they sat next the new student ignoring his discomfort. He had golden black hair, bright violet eyes that were a darker shade than Tamaki's eyes. He had light creamy skin as he was around six foot three; his ears were cuffed with three pierced places that had small rings on them.

"If I remember correctly wearing any kind of piercings was prohibited here in the Ouran Academy." Remarked Kyoya.

Junsui's reaction was calm as he had shown no emotion, or sign that he was even listening to the club members. There was only a twitch that gave away his pain to those who were paying attention to him which was few.

"Are you alright? Do you need some pain killers?" asked Haruhi.

He rose up too quickly that forced him down on to the couch, the twins helped him to sit down, and Mori had left to get the first aid kit while Kyoya approached the new student who wasn't kin on the idea of the examination.

"You know if you stop struggling," Hikaru started then Kaoru finished, "You'll feel much better."

Junsui had felt a cold hand lightly graced his skin making the realization that his jacket had been undone, and shirt pulled up revealing nauseating bruise. The bruise was many colors; a long raw scar from the car must have hit him when he saved Haruhi.

"For having such high scores, you are truly an idiot, Junsui. Why didn't you go to the doctor for this? I wouldn't doubt that you have an infection" Analyzed Kyoya, "I believe that I need to call one of the doctors to get more answers on this though I have one question for you."

Giving up, Junsui had inquired, "What would that be, almighty shadow king?"

Kyoya who was ever so slightly poking at his side with the pen had said with earnest concern, and more so curiosity, "How were you going to get past the medical examination on Friday?"

There was silence for a moment both Mori had placed the first aid kit on the table, and a doctor had walked in the room with two nurses. They saw the bruise that was being inspected by the shadow king himself.

"We'll have to take him to hospital immediately. Mori, bring the patient to the ambulance." The Doctor ordered

Junsui's Pov

I had been in the hospital for three months, what I hated more was that I now owed the Host Club a massive amount of debt now. Kyoya's doctors had said that his way of paying for the debt was to be handled with Kyoya a.k.a the Shadow King. The stupid name suited him more he'll ever know, and first look at him I knew he had to be called this. I could read people like that. Even so, I knew repaying was going to be pain in the ass.

Some people from school had visited me at the hospital, and all I could say was nothing. I couldn't say as much as thanks. There wasn't much I knew what to say in that kind of situation. The main classmates that visited were the host club members. Kyoya visited once a week, following the tall silent guy with the weird happy kid twice a week, subsequently three times a week the twins would visit with Tamaki, and Haruhi. Ensuing that every day that was possible, Haruhi would visit sometimes annoying apologizing for herself thinking that she was in the fault because I got three ribs broken, and an infection from hell to boot.

Today was no different, when the girl had walked in my room sitting next to my bed watching nervously. She looked sad, somewhat guilty, ashamed, and worried by her expression. I felt a tissue wipe the unknown wet liquid that was proceeding down my cheek until she had stopped the tear.

A smile cracked the hard look that was probably stuck on my face; the muscles that I neglected hard gave out a little pain as I spoke, "I will only tell you this one time, and one time only. This-"I pointed down at my side emphasizing, "Isn't your fault. If you think that I saved you because I thought you were pretty, or something then you have the wrong idea. Not that you're not pretty but I don't bat for that team, alright. So stop blaming yourself already. Seeing you there sulking like that is annoying."

Laughter rang through the air as I stared at her confused beyond all belief. She smiled saying, "Do you know how many times you said that to me?"

I glared at her grumbling, "No, how times would that be? Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Well that would be the tenth time this month." She answered.

I blinked at her dumbfounded, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You know that's not the right language use around a lady." Tamaki lectured me.

The head of the host club stepped through the door way wearing a smile of victory, and standing confidently, very confidently. It annoyed me, the type of person he was. He was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve yet somehow use this to his advantage though in the nicest way possible. A happy do- gooder that's plain irritating with their ideal world as they try to play out what they missed out on in their childhood on to others without consideration of their thoughts on the matter. Tamaki as a being is simply an aggravating person in general … but I'm too lazy to voice any of this out myself.

Sighing in defeat, realizing that I had indeed just used language in the presence of Haruhi, the person to actually show me such kindness even with my antics so I did my best not to crack my face while smiling genuinely, "I'm sorry, Haruhi for using that tone, and profanity with you."

Her smile soft while she told me, "It's alright. I don't blame you since you've been stuck in here for three months fighting an infection. However you could smile more like that. The smile….makes you look more…like you. Wait I mean your smile makes you look eye-catching…no, no I didn't mean it like. What I meant to say your smile makes you look more striking! Oh, man I can't phrase this right without it sounding weird."

Something was weird yet this felt so natural so human that I had never expected that I would feel this. I felt like laughing to my heart's content. Until I started to cry so hard that I needed a mountain of tissues then need more. I wanted to laugh so much that I never stopped laughing again. The strange thing was the sound I felt vibrate out of very own being. I was laughing for the very first time in life.

Tamaki had joined me while Haruhi was telling us to stop laughing. What she was saying wasn't as funny as we were making it out to be. After five minutes, they were trying to calm me down saying that I needed to take a breather before I passed out, and I did. I passed out by laughing my ass off.

Haruhi's Pov

When we left the hospital for the day, Tamaki and I went back to the host club. I wondered why Junsui had laughed the way that he had. He laughed like he had never before then didn't know how to stop. This was like his smile both so enchanting, and beautiful. His smile made me feel like I was looking at a real live prince that was laying in the bed for a moments rest. The laugh was rain so soothing like a mist that wasn't cold, or thick, tranquil. Junsui does mean pure in Japanese.

Kyoya's Pov

Today was very peaceful, I was able to get most of my work finished until Tamaki came busting in shooting, "Mommy! This is bad! This is really bad! We have to stop this before it goes any farther!"

Groaning, I sat my laptop down asking calmingly, "What's wrong now, Tamaki, and this better be good reason to interrupt my work time."

"Haruhi likes Junsui!" He proclaimed.

Said person walked in the club looking rather dazed, or just lost in the thought. This was interesting. She was on auto pilot to her table of customers will today. Stumbling, Haruhi rubbed the back of her head laughing a little then sat down rummaging through her school books.

"Tell me what exactly happened at the hospital." I asked interested by the way Haruhi was acting.

Tamaki explained, "I left the school with Haruhi to visit Junsui, to see if he had got any better. Well I had to go the restroom so as I got back I heard something though I couldn't hear her fully then I heard Junsui shout, are you fucking kidding? So I set him start by telling him to not talk to ladies like that. He apologized after a minute of thinking. When he did, he smiled at her flirtatiously, sucking my daughter's soul making her madly in love with him. She started to cutely stutter calling him attractive, and beautiful! Junsui and I started to laugh while that was like putting icing on his hypnosis spell, making her actually act like a girl! Blushing, yelling at us, pouting like a girl! Junsui laughed so much that he passed out,. That part was pretty funny. So on the way here she has been the way she is now. So what are we going to do? How are we going to save our little girl?"

"Such a shame, I wanted him to become a host club member here so he could pay back the debt that he owes me. But if Haruhi is in love with him, then I can't do that now can I? I guess I could just add the debt to someone else's like Haruhi since in a way she was at fault for his injury, and there is always catch of infection even if he went to a doctor." I smiled at the thought making Junsui repay me.

There was a sound of slammed china on the table followed by Haruhi calmly stating, "One, Tamaki, if you going to tell them what happened then say what actually happened. Junsui had said, 'I will only tell you this one time, and one time only. This isn't your fault. If you think that I saved you because I thought you were pretty, or something then you have the wrong idea. Not that you're not pretty but I don't bat for that team, alright. So stop blaming yourself already. See you there sulking like that is annoying.' He hadn't realized this but he had said this to me ten times this month so he was shocked that he had done so. Secondary, he wasn't flirting with me; I never said he was attractive or beautiful, I said eye-catching and striking because his smile was so impossible to describe. So I was stuttering a little but the reason you said Tamaki-Sempai. He thought this was funny and started laughing like it was the first time so Junsui laughed until he passed out. Lastly, if I have to pay, then so be it. You can put his debt in mine since he saved my life."

I smiled at her outburst as I knew what to do next so said, "I won't do such thing. I will make him part of the host club like we did with you, Haruhi. All he needs to do is comply with the deal."

Junsui's Pov

The Next Day

I was finally released from the hospital so I went my apartment which luckily I had paid a year's rent for. I opened the door entering the now dirty neglected place I called home. The first five hours, I cleaned my house until there was no evidence of neglects or the species of dust bunnies anywhere. Second objective was calling work telling them I was now able to resume working starting next week. Which in turn, they had told me that if I was able I could start as soon as I could. Finally, I got prepared for school packing all my books, missed recent homework, a bento box then I took a shower, got dressed for school. I left with hardly any sleep to the academy.

I often wonder why I made the bet with that witch. She had been cold, calculating most of all inhuman. All I need to do is show that I could make a living by myself without any other person's influence for three years. If I had done so then I could be connected as worthy to stay with the person who could make me go back, the only reason I took on this ludicrous bet in the first place. Even so I did miss him very much. My star from heaven, an angel though so much more simple than that like he was a pure existence that only I could see.

Realizing that I had pretty much walked to the academy in my own mind once again I opened the door to my homeroom. Everyone had done the same thing that they had done the first day that I went here. They stared at me like I was somehow a show pony. This in part was just annoying to say the least.

Not realizing what I had done, I had sat in the same seat that I had regretted planting myself into last time. Next the twins and Haruhi even they weren't bad just acted strange then indifferent to presence until the teacher had called me. The entire room felt like they becoming a snake constricting around asking some stupid questions adding the high pitch ringing noises. Man that was hell.

Planning to avoid all of that, he looked up the teacher with a pleading look not to recreate said events. All the teacher had done was call out role, congratulated me on getting out of the hospital then said all classes were canceled for club activates, and add if they wanted turn in their homework to drop it off the teacher's assistants which were in the library today.

"Not wanting to relive that day, huh?" asked Kaoru.

"Not really." I stated calmly.

Hikaru asked, "Are you going to host club today?"

"Well I have to go my club, don't I?" I inquired.

Haruhi answered, "Well it's depending on your club. What was your club you were going to?"

"The Dark Magic Club and Cooking Club. Why?" I replied.

Haruhi blinked for a moment then smiled, "That would be why Neko-san has been acting strange."

The twins leaned closer to me than I liked saying, "So you're the new member of the Dark Magic Club."

"Well I better go find it. Bye." I waved walking away the from three host club members in search for my first meeting with the Dark Magic Club.

Haruhi's Pov

-At the Host Club-

"Where's the new host?" questioned Kyoya.

I told him, "I would say looking for The Dark Magic Club since he is the second member of it. After that, he'll probably try to find the cooking club so I don't know if Junsui would have room in schedule to join the host club."

"But if he doesn't then his hospital debt will be added to your debt, Haruhi." Kaoru reminded me.

I froze thinking about how Junsui's debt was then adding it to mine own. Why did I break that vase, mom? Why does have to happen to me? I thought that I had been doing well with the debt now Junsui's debt would cancel out all of that hard work.

"So to pay my debt all I have to do is pay debt here by being a host?" Junsui said calmly.

Everyone had turned to see the person in question with a box of cupcakes. The smell in the air was heavenly. The cupcakes were golden with a three layered of whip cream as their pearls of golden chocolate decorated the top of the cream, and two chocolate sticks were put in it.

My mouth watered as I really wanted one the cupcakes that smelled absolutely divine so I said, "I thought you were going to your clubs."

"I tried to find the Dark Magic Club though for reason I couldn't so I went my other club, cooking club, and made these. I made one for Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru though I can share, I suppose." Junsui explained to us.

"Awww, we're his favorites." Hikaru and Kaoru grinned as they took one of the cupcakes.

I smiled as I took one of the cupcakes taking a bite into the cupcake then pausing for one, and taking another bite. This was amazingly perfect. The best cupcake I ever had even so there was something weird about them. They were too perfect. There was no flaw in those but there was one flaw. The perfectness to the cupcakes there were unemotional. There was only the taste of the ingredients, the need for them be just right, and no flaws that was put into the cupcake.

I had noticed that the cupcakes were all but gone as everyone had understood what I was feeling.

"So when do you need me start so I put into my busy schedule." Questioned Junsui.

A burst of the doors that appeared in the club room revealed Nekozawa who ran over to Junsui tightly hugging him as shouted, "I have been looking all over for you! Your cooking skills haven't changed. It's good as it's always has been. I missed you much."

-To-Be-Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

The Purity Project

I don't Own Ouran High School Host Club!

Dear Reader,

First (the thank yous) irl7girl- thank you for review!

Kyoko1308- thank you for your review! I will try to get the chapters out faster but I can't promise anything. Sorry!

Thank you for reviews, and sorry about the wait!

Second (story) I don't know how many chapters will be in this story, and this will be posted as quickly as I can write. I'm a master at procrastinating so I'm sorry in ahead of time! I hope you like the chapter, and thank you for time,

Sincerely,

flamingpluffy

Chapter 2

Junsui's Pov

Leaving the host club was the first thing that I wanted to do as I knew that I needed to be elsewhere at the moment. I had to leave for my first day back to work. Even so, the host club acted as if they weren't in hurry nor was paying any mind that they were taking up my time today.

"None like the rest of you, I actually have a job that I need to get to so if you would excuse-"I said calmly but was interrupted by Tamaki when he said, "Work? What work do you do?"

"Nothing you would be interested in." I assured him.

"Then you don't know boss that well, "Kaoru commented as Hikaru finished, "Yes, the boss likes everything to do with commoners since Haruhi joined the Host Club."

"Here's a tip from a commoner as you call us," I baited Tamaki, and unsurprisingly he ran up to me nodding, listening, "A person who deems themselves of higher than the rest of us of lower statue, and basically have lower income is what we call the pigs of society. Until you see me calling you that, you stop saying commoner this and that. We do have feelings, and we're human beings just like you."

Haruhi stared me worriedly, "Junsui."

"Now you finally stopped talking as you say this 'commoner' has work to get to." I announced emotionlessly leaving the host club.

Junsui's Pov

I knew that I had overreacted at the club but the way they throw that word around like was nothing just annoyed me. I never knew that I had such feelings or that was even able to display them in the beginning. At times, my family was very rich like my classmates; the other seventy-five percent they were as poor as you can get. I guess that's why I volunteered myself for the project. The scientists, if you call them that, had paid very well. Maybe even too well now that I thought of it.

(Flashback)

Back then we haven't made any money for a long time. The house we resided in was known for having life for a short time then turning into the state it was in now. The house was called The Fortress of the Hourglass. The Fortress would thrive until the sand was all gone. When this happened you wanted to be anywhere but there. Creepy music would be played throughout the fortress as you would see the fallen damned angel that would gracefully appear from one window to another displaying eternal agony, and the final act was a small boy dragging around a disfigured teddy bear.

This was until I went to Camp Purity a.k.a The Purity Project for the rest of my summers until now.

_"Junsui, if you are able to live on your own, then your family's debt with the crown will be expunged. Until then your family will remain in prison." _

(Present)

"Hey, Junsui, your shift is over. Go home and rest. From the looks of it, you need it." One of the workers said smiling, "Oh, and another thing, thank you for returning."

I bowed to my fellow worker then left the room hearing faintly, "That's what the boss must like about that guy. He's a man of very few words. Besides for that, I don't see any other traits that he has. Junsui is rather dull at times. His cutting style may be perfect but there's no-"

I had closed the door behind myself as I left the fish shop to see a weird sight in front of me. There was long black limo that was parked outside with two familiar twins leaning against it. They looked smug, rather aggravating though at the same time attractive. My mind killed the thoughts that were following before as I thought that they were just noisy.

"What are you two twins doing in the land of us commoners?" I retorted.

"For someone who doesn't like being called a commoner, " Kaoru began as Hikaru finished, "He sure does call himself more than actually said."

I sighed looking as their stupid arrogant smirks becoming wider, "So what does the Twincest twins need?"

"Awww, what's with the cold tone of yours?" Kaoru teased tilting my chin.

I felt a burning on my cheeks though I couldn't identify until an arm wrapped around my waist, hot breathe tickled my ear, "Awww, look he's blushing, isn't Junsui cute?"

I glared at them saying, "I don't know what you're talking about. And do you realize that you're not at the host club?"

"Do you realize that you're going to stink up the car before we found out where you live?" Hikaru joked.

I blinked, looking around noticing where we were. I wondered when or how did we get in the twin's limo. I had also noticed that I was in Hikaru's lap somehow entangled with body. Heat burned in my face when realized the position that I was with the twins.

"You know where Haruhi lives?" I asked.

"Of course," the twins said at the same time.

I grumbled, "I'm her neighbor."

They seemed to get too close for comfort when they demanded, "When were you going to tell us?"

I shrugged, "Never."

Haruhi's Pov

Today was unusual for the host club since the commotion that had occurred that morning when had entered the host club. Three months prior til today, he was in the hospital healing from an injury he got by saving my life even if he says that it's not a my fault. I still feel to blame for his injury. When I visited him, he was rather indifferent when was displaying a rather cool yet impassive and neutral façade. I saw feelings had glinted on certain words throughout the times I had saw him. In his eyes, I could almost see that he was somewhat offended, wronged, or conflicted with it. Junsui had hatred with being called a commoner. I could relate since the first semester I was there I had heard it on a daily bases. If looks could kill secretly, and unseen then Junsui would have been massacring his fellow classmates today. Sometimes I thought that he was a ninja.

I shook my head to rid the ridiculous thought process to finish cleaning the dishes for dinner today. I wondered if he ever smiled before.

I whispered, "Why he was so emotionally confined?"

"Who would be my dear Haruhi being talking about?" my father had sang.

I spoke lightly, "Well…I was thinking about Junsui. How he's so emotionally confined. I don't understand him sometimes. He acts rather cool and impassive at times then you can some emotion here and there, though there's no feeling in these. It's like he doesn't know how to feel or show them. He gave us cupcakes the other day. They were delicious, flawless but you felt nothing when eating. Nekozawa had said that's he cooked for him. Why does he have to be so… complicated?"

My father laughed, "Perhaps he is the one who doesn't understand you. From what I've seen of him there's something off about him. I looked at everything strangely as if he was looking for the thing that he lacked from that other people had, and he didn't. The way he spoke, acted, and carefully choice every word made me think that he was trying to gain approval to court you-"

"Dad, you do not realize that everybody I meet is not trying to go out with me?" I yelled.

He continued, "But I see that he had probably missed any emotional connections with people other with his family. You may confuse him even more than he does you. When he sees you smile, laugh, cry, pout, yell, and that might not be understandable to him. Junsui may not be able decipher those emotions as you said he has trouble communicating those with others so he might not know what's going on sometimes. So that would leave him lost and alone at times. So why don't we bridge that gap while we can, and invite him for dinner tonight?"

Suddenly there was a chorus of knocking at the door interrupting my answer so we walked over to the door, and opened to see the very person we were talking about plus two more, Kaoru, and Hikaru. The three seemed to close together as I noticed that Junsui had a nervous look scrolled across him with a reddish tint blossoming in his cheeks. I felt for the enigma that was Junsui Alexander being stuck between a pair of twin who were now snuggling up to him like they were Honey, and poor Junsui was Usa-Chan.

My father laughed nervously, "May I help you?"

To-Be-Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Fan-Fiction- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club/ Made by Bisco Hatori

Rated 'M' for language, scenes of abuse

Dear Readers,

(Firstly) Thank yous for reviews-

Chaviee- Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter.

(Secondary) I made up the story of the Persona Fairy (if this seems familiar then I don't know though I haven't seen anything with this… so for paranoia's shake I don't own!)

(Thirdly) I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for reading,

Sincerely,

Flamingpluffy

The Purity Project

Chapter 3- Visiting Twice

The Persona Quest

There once was a young boy who had been the only son of the Hourglass Castle

He was unlike other children in Russia

He was never visited by the Persona Fairy that visited all of the children of Russia

Since he was sickly lacking his own light therefor he was dull

He was alone because he was never able to make friends

Looking in the mirror, he saw the dull Persona in front of him

Not even his eye wanted to see him

So he pitted his eye and ripped it out

Years later, he was able to go the school he always wanted to go

To a place that would accept him as the dull creature he was

There he would met a club called The Ouran High School Host Club

They would help him find his persona through all of the dullness

As he would do what he promised that he would survive a year alone

He would repay the queen that he had made with Prince of Russia

The End

~Haruhi' Pov~

Two hours had passed by when their three guests decided to appear for the dinner that I had made was already. I had made something that I thought Junsui would love, and I had never made this before so I was nervous about the food. The twins had called while Junsui was in the shower cleaning what Hikaru called abysmal odor that radiated strongly from my neighbor. He had told that he was buying the ingredients to the food that we were having today so I picked something nice, and new. I made white rice, Tonkatsu, and a side of Pot Stickers. I had hope that Junsui didn't cook much.

There was a knock on the door to relieve Junsui at the door with the twins at toll. They were carrying three mini Green Tea cakes, a half dish of Artichokes a La Polita and bread shaped like an eight.

The twins had been dressed in (will fill in later). Junsui was wearing a sleeveless pink and black checkered jacket. He had a red long sleeved shirt that one sleeve that went to the elbow on side; on the shirt were a bunny, and a panda. He wore a bracelet decorated with small flower petals; on his waist he had two strange belts that had symbols and crests. His pants were dark red leather knee length shorts that had two metal cuffs on his knees connected with two belts, and black shoes.

"Oh my dinner looks very delicious! Man, you children have made a feast!" chirped Dad.

"I hope the food is more desirable than this morning." Smiled Junsui.

I smiled looking at the food wondering how he made some of this so little time. Everyone had taken their part of the table. The twins had sat on one end as the side of them sat Junsui, and the opposite of the table my father and I sat. I knew one thing while the meal had started. My father was right. He needed a connection. A band to-

-Light Bulb-

"So what you think guys? Did we create a good meal?" I inquired.

The first person to anything was my dad, "All these dishes are delicious! Your team work was very good, and one day you both will make great chefs. This side dish, Junsui, this bread, and the dessert, what is all of this? Haruhi, my dear, you made so many wonderful dishes as always!"

"The side dish that I brought is Greek, Artichokes a La Polita, one of my favorite dishes, the bread is Russian bread, Krendl, and the dessert was something I learned from a dear friend, Green Tea Cake." Junsui explained.

My dad did his usual happy dance by hugging and doting all over me.

"This really good, and we helped Junsui too, "Hikaru pointed out as Kaoru finished, "So we get compliments too for our hard work?"

I glanced over at Junsui questioningly, "They did?"

"The arrangement was that I teach them to cook, and we made all of the food we brought. I have to admit I enjoyed myself." Junsui smiled peacefully.

"Awww, you said we were annoying!" geed Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time hugging Junsui.

"I feel like I'm having deja vu right now. Perhaps I thinking of Tamaki or the fact I told you that I much for such contact." Junsui sighed.

"You just realized that?" Hikaru laughed while they had pulled away from him.

"Haruhi, may I ask you a personal question?" requested Junsui.

I nodded, "Sure, though you don't have to be formal about it, Junsui. You can ask me anything."

"Why did you join the Host Club?" he stated calmly.

The question was something I would have expected from someone else, but not Junsui. Even so, I knew this was how I was going to connect with him.

"You see, the reason I went to Ouran was to be a lawyer like my mother. One day, I found the old music room, a.k.a. the Host Club. I actually knocked over a very expensive vase and had to join the club to pay them back. At the end of the year, I did. Now I go there as a host because I want to. It's just as simple as that."

Junsui's reaction was very different than I had expected; he started to laugh. He laughed like he did at the hospital. Soon enough, everyone was laughing with him. When everyone had calmed down, I noticed that Junsui had a tear go down his cheek. He had wiped it off looking a little confused before cloaking his expression with a calm and cool one instead.

"You're a very brave woman, Haruhi. In some ways you remind me of my mother." Junsui stated.

I felt my cheeks blush as I laughed nervously, "I remind you of your mother? How?"

Softly, Junsui spoke, "She had a certain way of smiling through anything. In the tough times, she would say, 'When those of the same rhythm are able to dance together, there is nothing you can do. And your hearts will sync as one.'"

Hikaru asked, "Is your mom a dancer?"

Kaoru continued, "That does sound like something a dancer would say."

Junsui nodded, "Yes, in ballet."

Excitedly, Dad asked, "Was your mother perhaps Tsukihime, a.k.a. the Moon Princess?"

"Yes, "Junsui smiled lightly, "Tsukihime Alexander."

The way Junsui smiled when he talked about his mother had put out the most emotions I've seen him express.

"You must really love your mother, Junsui." I said.

Then there it was. His smile showed so much love, sadness, and regret. "When I was younger, living with my parents, we had our ups and downs: the point where we couldn't be richer, to the point we couldn't be poorer. I was transferred back and forth between an academy to a community school. Since our stance in society was never consistent, my family was marked as cursed. People often leeched off of us when we were in fortune.

"My mother was a Japanese dancer, Tsukihime Alexander. And my father, Serenity Alexander, a music conductor, as I am Junsui Alexander. We were known as the Family of the Hourglass, the ones who dwell in the Fortress of the Hourglass."

"Wait, you're saying your family is that legendary family?" Hikaru looked really shocked.

Kaoru gaped, "I thought that was just a myth."

"That's what they all say." Junsui sighed. "Even so, I'm standing right I front of you."

Dad hopped up, smirking, "wow, our neighbor is a legend! His parents make the best DVDs ever! They're beautiful, mysterious, and so heartwarming! I go to tears watching every musical they have done!"

Junsui agreed, "Their performances are flawless, perfect."

"Do you think doing things perfectly is the right way?" Kaoru inquired.

"The way I was taught was to do everything to my fullest ability. However, I was never able to put my persona into anything I do." Junsui explained, "That is something I don't have."

I stared at him, confused until he got up to leave, "I have to go to work now. Thank you for such a great meal, Haruhi."

The twins protested, "But you just went to work!"

"I need the money to survive, to pay bills. So I have to work as much as I can." He said, emotionless.

When he was gone, I sighed, turning towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey, look what we found at Junsui's house?" Hikaru pulled out a book.

"Don't worry, we didn't steal this. He said we could borrow it." Kaoru laughed.

I looked at the book, confused, "So what am I supposed to see? Let's see, _The Legend of the Persona Fairy. _Well, this sounds interesting at least."

The twins nodded, "So, read the book to us!" They smiled, hugging onto me.

"Alright, alright." I begin reading. However, not long into the book, something catches my eye. "Wait! When was this written?"

Kaoru answered, "Junsui told me that he wrote this when he was five."

I looked at the art style, seeing the skill used to draw this manga. "He was only five?!" I said, shocked.

Hikaru agreed, "I know, and the host club has only been open for a year."

"So here's the question: How did he know about the host club when he was only five?"

Kaoru pointed out, "Look how the members look just like us!"

I froze, opening up the book, saying, "That's it!"

"You think the story is true?" Kaoru requested.

I got up to the door, "There's one way to find out."

"But, Haruhi, Junsui went to work! "Kaoru pulled his twin back to the table.

Ranka whistled, "That poor boy is going to make himself collapse from lack of sleep, and looking at him makes me tired."

I glanced over at my father, "What do you mean?"

"Well, as soon as he got out of the hospital, Junsui has been going to work non-stop. He's going to run himself ragged. Plus he walks to and from work."

"When did you find all this out?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, that natural gentleman or you could call him a young knight—"

"Father, get to the point." I sighed.

Father laughed, smiling, "He walks me home when I get off work and sometimes to work."

Kaoru asked, "Does that mean he talks to you?"

"Sometimes. Like he tells me… nope I can't tell you that… oh he says that no matter what… oh wait I know! 'When one looks into the sky, there is a magic cast across panes of clouds, and a sanctuary where all can be held with caring and loving eyes would be carried by loved ones. So when you are lonely, look at the sky, see the blue and be free.' He said his father told him that."

The message was strange, and I had to pause for a moment to understand, "No matter where you are, all you have to do is look in the sky and you will never be alone. Is that what he meant, Father?"

"Well that's what I would guess."

"Perhaps we'll see him tomorrow at school." I sighed.

The Hitachin twins smiled at each other before suggesting, "Why don't we spend the night?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

Laughter filled the room before they pulled me into a tight hug, "We're kidding! See you tomorrow!"

~Haruhi's Pov~

_Tonight was strange but nice, _I thought as I worried about Junsui. I could tell that he had opened up more by the way he had expressed himself earlier. I remember going to the hospital the last three months. Junsui would often repeat himself. He would say that he saved me to save his own life. The curse forced him to jump in front of that car. Sometimes he would look at me like a wounded puppy.

He had this power over me sometimes that made me feel as if I was the happiest person in the world or that I felt as clean and refreshed as if just getting out of the shower. I felt pure. This is why I visited him so much. I felt like I could relax for the first time in a long time.

"Haruhi, did you the flower that bloomed today?" Junsui said, pointing to the coat rack.

I laughed, "Junsui, how much medicine are they giving you?"

"I don't know but there was a panda carrying a cat that was holding a bunny in here a while ago." He said.

I laughed harder, knowing it must have been Mori-sempai, Honey and Usa-chan.

_~Here is a teaser for the next chapter! ~_

"I believe one thing, Kaoru. I really do have feeling for you but I can't have them when your feelings are for someone else. I will not hold your heart back anymore. We need to break up. Tell him how you feel, Kaoru. Goodbye." Seeing the way Junsui looked with a perfect smile filled me with so many… emotions. Emotions had crashed against me like tidal waves. These were the longest seconds I felt and shortest one when that second died; masking the emotions into something I couldn't or wouldn't read.

I heard Kyoya speak softly, "Are you ready, Kaoru?"

-To-Be-Continued-


End file.
